doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Especial Children in Need
|doctor = Décimo Doctor Noveno Doctor (tomas de archivo) |acompañantes = Rose Tyler |ubicación = La TARDIS |escritor = Russell T. Davies |director = Euros Lyn |productor = Phil Collinson |fecha emisión = 18 de noviembre de 2005 |formato = 1x7 minutos |código producción = CIN |serie = |ant = The Parting of the Ways |sig = The Christmas Invasion }}El Especial Children in Need (a veces titulado Born Again) es un mini-episodio de Doctor Who que consiste en una escena breve producida por la campaña Children in Need de 2005. Hace de puente inmediato entre The Parting of the Ways y The Christmas Invasion y se desarrolla entre el 200.100 y la Navidad de 2006. Es un relato de los primeros momentos de relación entre Rose Tyler y el Décimo Doctor. Desde el punto de vista de producción, se caracterizó por una serie de razones. Fue el único episodio de Doctor Who en no mostrar créditos, además de haber estado tan sólo dos actores involucrados. También fue el primer fragmento de Doctor Who en ser filmado para un evento de caridad del que podría decirse que es una parte de continuidad en el programa regular. Y fue la única vez que hubo un nuevo Doctor en una segunda "escena de regeneración" antes de embarcarse en un primer episodio completo. Así mismo, se estableció un patrón anual en la versión de la BBC Wales de Doctor Who en el que participó Children in Need. Fue dirigida por Euros Lyn que más tarde le permitiría una cierta simetría como director, en el que también dirigiría la última escena de David Tennant en The End of Time. Sinopsis El Noveno Doctor acaba de regenerarse en su siguiente encarnación pero, ¿Confiará Rose en él ahora que tiene una nueva cara? Argumento En el interior de la TARDIS, el Noveno Doctor se acaba de despedir de Rose y se regenera en su décima encarnación. Al Doctor le lleva un tiempo ver en que se ha convertido y le pregunta a Rose que tal su apariencia. Rose, sin embargo, no está segura de que es el Doctor debido a su regeneración, y no se atreve a aceptar que él se ha transformado en una nueva persona. Interroga Doctor pensando que podría ser una cierta cantidad de alienígenas encontrados a lo largo de sus viajes. La convence con lo primero que su novena regeneración le dijo: "Corre". Rose acepta que el Doctor sigue siendo él, pero le pregunta si puede cambiar de nuevo. El Doctor le responde preguntando si ella quiere que lo haga, y ella asiente. Le dice, desgraciadamente, que no puede. El Doctor se preocupa de que Rose quiera volver a casa, en lugar de seguir viajando con él, y traza un nuevo rumbo hacia Powell Estate, Navidad de 2006, cancelando el viaje a Barcelona que la novena encarnación le había sugerido antes. Sin embargo, cuando establece el rumbo, la regeneración del Doctor sale mal y empieza a darle espasmos y actuar de forma alocada. Rose le pide al Doctor que vuelva a Satélite 5 para recoger a Jack y así poderle ayudar, pero él rechaza la idea mintiendo, diciendo que Jack estaría ocupado reconstruyendo la raza humana después del ataque Dalek. El Doctor acelera la TARDIS irracionalmente, y en un momento de calma le dice a Rose que no puede controlarse ni detenerse. Con la campana de clausura advertiendo de un peligro inminente, el Doctor se rie como un loco ante el caos del interior de la sala de control cuando la TARDIS gira violentamente hacia el vórtice temporal. Reparto *Décimo Doctor — David Tennant *Rose Tyler — Billie Piper *Voces Dalek (tomas de archivo) — Nicholas Briggs *Noveno Doctor (tomas de archivo) — Christopher Eccleston Equipo Referencias *Rose menciona a los nanogenes y a los Gelth. *Rose se pregunta si el nuevo Doctor es en realidad un Slitheen disfrazado. *El Doctor menciona al Capitán Jack Notas *Es una escena corta de caridad para Children in Need. *Además de cuando se emitió, también pudo verse a través de la página web de la BBC hasta el 25 de Noviembre de 2005, cuando el enlace fue borrado. *Esta historia, junto con La elección de Amy, Space, Time y Time Crash, son las únicas historias de televisión, aparte de The Edge of Destruction, en desarrollarse totalmente en el interior de la TARDIS. *La secuencia inicial del mini-episodio fue un montaje de las mejores escenas de TV: The Parting of the Ways. *La inestabilidad de la post-regeneración ha estado presente, en mayor o menor medida, en cada una de las regeneraciones del Doctor. *El episodio visto online terminó con varios pregrabados insertos de Tennant y Piper pidiendo donativos para Children in need. *Con 7 minutos de duración, Children in need tiene el record del "episodio" más corto de Doctor Who, superando a TV: Time Crash, con 8 minutos. Sin embargo, el mini-episodio Comic Relief 2009 de The Sarah Jane Adventures, From Raxacoricofallapatorius with Love, es el más corto de todos con poco más de 5 minutos. En 2009, la serie de Tonight's the Night ''amitió un mini-episodio de 3 minutos basado en Doctor Who. Sin embargo, los actores rompen con los personajes y no se considera canónico. Otro mini-episodio de 3 minutos, ''A Ghost History for Christmas, fue emitida en Internet durante 2009, pero no cuentan con el Doctor en un papel activo. *El mini episodio fue emitido el mismo día que la película Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego se estrenó. La película cuenta con otro personaje interpretado por Tennnant como el villano Bart Crouch Jr. Controversia con el título Continuidad *Esta historia conecta directamente con el final de TV: The Parting of the Ways y el principio de TV: The Christmas Invasion. *Rose le dice al Doctor que ha visto Gelth (TV: The Unquiet Dead), Nanogenes (TV: The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances) y Slitheen (TV: Aliens of London / World War Three, Boom Town). *Por un momento, Rose cree que el nuevo Doctor podría ser un Slitheen. Aunque en la primera temporada se los muestran habitando cuerpos humanos grandes, después se demuestra que pueden meterse en personas delgadas (PROSA: The Monsters Inside y TV: The Lost Boy). *La sospecha de Rose de que este nuevo Doctor podría ser un impostor recuerda a sospechas similares por parte de Ben Jackson y, en menor medida, Polly Wright, sobre la identidad del recién regenerado Segundo Doctor en TV: The Power of the Daleks. *El comportamiento maníaco del Doctor hacia el final del episodio recuerda en ciertos aspectos, aunque mucho más violento, al Sexto Doctor en TV: The Twin Dilemma. Este tipo de comportamiento se mostró más tarde en el Amo después de su regeneración en TV: Utopía. *La campana de clausura, una invención de Christopher H. Bidmead para la historia Logopolis, se oye por primera vez en este episodio durante la producción de la BBC Gales. Sin embargo, el papel de RTD para traer de vuelta a la campana de clausura está claro, el guión sólo especifica que "suena una alarma" (DWMSE 14). Ante el riesgo relativamente localizado visto en The Christmas Invasion, no está claro por la campana de clausura sonó, ya que el Cuarto Doctor especifica que suena "tan sólo en las emergencias más graves". Línea temporal *Esta historia tiene lugar después de TV: The Parting of the Ways. *Esta historia ocurre antes de TV: The Christmas Invasion. Categoría:Miniepisodios de Doctor Who Categoría:Episodios del Décimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 2 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2005 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas únicamente en la TARDIS Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna